visualkeifandomcom_es-20200216-history
Ayabie
650px|center Ayabie Es un grupo japonés independiente de Visual kei, que pertenecio al sello Speed Disk entre 2004 a 2009 y luego perteneció al sello Tokuma Japan Comunications hasta la fecha. Su música consiste en una amplia variedad de sonidos y tonadas, desde melódicas y pegadizas hasta melodías pesadas de influencia punk. Actualmente la banda se encuentra en una pausa indefinida ya que 4 de sus miembros abandonaron la banda para formar una banda nueva a la cual curiosamente también llamaron AYABIE (solo que esta ves utilizan letras imprentas mayúsculas en su nomenclatura) perteneciente al sello Happinetmusic, el único miembro de Ayabie (彩冷える) es el vocalista Aoi, que sigue bajo el sello Tokuma Japan Comunications tanto como Ayabie como en su proyecto en solitario "Aoi from Ayabie" . Historia Debut Ayabie fue creado en la primavera del 2004, por RyoHei , actual líder de Megamasso, Takehito, e Intetsu, antiguos miembros de Hinawana, y Aoi, anteriormente vocalista de MASK y Cynical Biscuit. El 8 de mayo del 2004 tuvieron su primer concierto en Takadanobaba AREA. Su primer single,Heien No Ato, Ame, fue distribuido allí. También lanzaron "Romancer", otro maxi-single, que fue limitado a 1000 copias. En septiembre lanzaron Chousoi sou yori san rin, su segundo maxi-single, limitado a 2000 copias, alcanzando el séptimo lugar de la lista Oricon indie. El 15 de octubre lanzaron Gothic Party, que esta vez alcanzó el 82º lugar de la la lista Oricon major. El mes de diciembre lanzaron una tercera edición deRomancer, y el 21 de diciembre lanzaron su primer DVD, Daikei/Misery in the dusk el que contenía cuatro videos promocionales. El año 2004 fue muy exitoso para el grupo, y finalizó con un concierto en Takedonobaba Area y en Yokohama aka renga souko el 31 de diciembre.El 1 de enero del 2005 Ayabie lanzó su primer mini-álbum titulado Tetsu no shima. Poco después hicieron algunos conciertos organizados por su sello discográfico Speed Disk. El 10 de febrero lanzaron su siguiente maxi-single, simplemente llamado M. Estuvo limitado a 5000 copias, y venía con un photobook tamaño A4 de 24 páginas. El álbum debut de Ayabie, titulado Ayabie Sokukan Ongenshū, fue lanzado el 21 de marzo del 2005. Incluía un bonus en DVD, que contiene sus videos promocionales de las canciones Daikei yMisey in the dusk, y que ya habían salido en el DVD lanzado en diciembre de 2004. Después del lanzamiento del álbum realizaron algunos conciertos, y el 1 de abril dieron un concierto "one-man" en Shibuya O-east llenando completamente el estadio con capacidad para cerca de 900 personas. El mismo mes, el día 25, lanzaron su siguiente single, Kuroi stukai to shikinegai. El día 25 de mayo lanzaron una segunda edición de éste, que fue vendido solamente en la tienda Like an Edison. El grupo, que trabajó con diversos bateristas, finalmente consiguió una baterista permanente, con la llegada de Kenzo ese año. En junio del 2006, Ayabie realizó su primer tour en Europa. En agosto, Ryōhei dejó la banda definitivamente, debido a un desacuerdo sobre el futuro de la banda. Después de la separación, el inició su propia banda, Megamasso. Yumehito se integró a la banda tres meses más tarde. La banda se ajustó a los cambios dividiendo la responsabilidad de escribir las canciones entre todos los miembros de la banda, mientras que Yumehito escribía la mayor parte de las letras.En 2007, Ayabie retornó a Europa y lanzó el mini-álbum Ecumenical. El 10 de junio lanzaron el single ~Igyou no sou no doujisha~, que contenía un DVD con un video promocional de una de sus canciones. En este año por fin Ayabie realizó dos conciertos en España: el 24 de mayo se realizó el primer concierto en Barcelona, y el 25 de mayo se realizó otro concierto en Bilbao. Para los siguientes meses han anunciado el lanzamiento de 2 singles, cada uno contendrá 2 canciones y un video promocional de una de las canciones. El primero, ~Kakoyakasuresakebishi~ tsukikoi será lanzado el 10 de julio, y el siguiente será lanzado el 10 de agosto, bajo el título ~Manatsuyukitorokerushyougen~ Kiss Me Snow. Separación El 7 de agosto de 2010 Yumehito, Intetsu, Takehito y Kenzo anuncian la separecion de Ayabie, y nombran la nueva banda que estara integrada por ellos cuatro y el posible proyecto en solitario de Aoi. Ayabie ahora es conformado por los cuatro integrantes que discutieron con Aoi (Takehito, Intetsu, Yumehito, Kenzo), ahora ellos son la nueva "AYABIE" (ahora ayabie se escribe con mayúscula:AYABIE) y Kenzo, el baterista pidió que lo tomaran por KENZO (igualmente con mayúscula), de esta forma la nueva AYABIE sin Aoi comeinza una nueva etapa, una nueva carrera en base a la antigua ayabie y su ex vocalista, Aoi, comenzó su proyecto en solitario. Regreso Han anunciado que volveran a tocar juntos, esto sera en el aniversario de AREA el proximo junio, junto a bandas como Screw , D=OUT , y Moran . No sabemos si sera un regreso para para AYABIE o si solo se limitara a esta única presentación. Integrantes *Aoi (葵) - Vocalista Ex -Integrantes * Takehito (タケヒト) - Guitarrista * Intetsu (インテツ) - Bajista * Kenzo (ケンゾ) - Baterista * Yumehito (夢人) *Ryōhei (涼平) - Líder, guitarrista Discografía Álbumes *Ayabie Sokukan Ongenshū (21 de marzo 2005) *Virgin Snow Color (15 de noviembre de 2006) *Euro Best (9 de agosto de 2006) *Irodori (7 de enero de 2010) Singles *Heien No Ato, Ame (閉園の後、雨) 8 de mayo de 2004 *Romancer/Metamorph Last Page (ロマンサー／変態最終頁) 8 de mayo de 2004 *Metamorph Last Page/Romancer/Kagen Sakura (変態最終頁／ロマンサー／下弦櫻) 17 de julio de 2004 *Ayabie no Orugōru Ongen Vol.1 (アヤビエのオルゴール音源vol.1) 30 de juli ode 2004 *Chōsui Sō Yori, San Rin (貯水槽より、三人) 15 de Septiembre de 2004 *Gothic Party (ゴシックパーティー) 15 de octubre de 2004 *Lovers Name (ラバーズネーム) 29 de diciembre de 2004 *M (エム) 10 de febrero de 2005 *Melting Cinnamon (メルトインシナモン) 1 marzo 2005 *Kuroi Tsukasasa Guito Shinegai -Second Press- (クロイツカササグイトシネガイ -セカンドプレス-) 25 de abril de 2005 *Taikanshiki Zenya (戴冠式前夜) 15 de junio de 2005 *Tsuki Koi (月請い) 13 de julio de 2005 *Kiss Me Snow (キスミイスノウ) 10 de agosto de 2005 *Lempicka 7 de diciembre de2005 *Mafuyu, Yonrenyasō(真冬、四連夜奏) 16 de enero de 2006 *Japanese Low-Res Caramel Town (ジャパニーズ ロウレゾ キャラメルタウン) 15 de febrero de 2006 *Chō(蝶) 31 de marzo de 2006 *Faint/Topaz (Faint／トパーズ) 28 de junio de 2006 *N.M. Gentei Ongen Shū(エヌエムゲンテイオンゲンシュウ) (Agosto de 2006) *Kimi no Koe to Yakusoku (君の声と約束) Type A and B 1 de noviembre de 2006 *Garasuzaiku no Ohanashi (硝子細工のお話) 7 de enero de 2007 *Browny (ブラウニー) 14 marzo de 2007 *-Ecumenicalimage- 8 de abril de 2007 *Sakura Mau Kisetsu ni (桜舞う季節に) Type A and B 25 de abril de 2007 *Cubic'「L/R」ock 27 de junio de 2007 *Extreme Machine (エクストリーム・マシーン) 14 de septiembre de 2007 *Yubisaki 26 de septiembre de 2007 *Day Dream (6 de octubre de 2007 *Melt Away 18 de marzo 2008 *Mikazuki no Kiseki 25 de junio de 2008 *Aitakute (Mayo 27, 2009) *Natsu Monogatari (Agosto 19, 2009) *Sayonara (Diciembre 12, 2009) *Dramatic (Junio 16, 2010) Galería ayabie056.jpg 20100830101656-1241562628932_f.jpg 1245354091848_f.jpg ayabie10.jpg ayabie02.jpg ayabie01.jpg Categoría:Bandas Separadas Categoría:Bandas formadas en 2004 Categoría:Bandas Separadas el 2010 Categoría:CLJ Company Categoría:Speed-disk Categoría:Oshare Categoría:Major